Insanity
by azrael1844
Summary: KoKame (Tanaka Koki et Kamenashi Kazuya des KAT-TUN). Quand l'amour conduit tout droit à la folie... Le résumé est pourri, je sais, mais je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Noir. Froid. Dureté. Peur. Et surtout douleur.

Pas un seul de ses membres ne lui répondait. Sa peau et ses nerfs étaient à vif. Son sang s'écoulait le long de ses bras, de plaies béantes sur ses poignets.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Trop longtemps pour son propre bien, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la lumière du soleil, de sa chaleur sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu l'obscurité de cette cave. Des rires et des voix familières, amicales surtout, se frayaient parfois un chemin parmi ses souvenirs, mais semblaient venir d'un rêve ancien qui s'estomperait de plus en plus. La seule voix humaine qu'il reconnaissait était celle de son bourreau. Son meilleur ami. Il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu son pire cauchemar.

Il redoutait plus que tout le bruit métallique de la lourde porte tournant sur ses gonds. Cela signifiait qu'il allait souffrir et il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne se souvenait même plus des circonstances qui l'avaient conduites ici. Il se rappelait juste d'un regard empli de colère, d'un coup violent sur la tête et d'un nom prononcé avant de perdre connaissance: Tomo.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui le fit frémir et une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière artificielle se déversant du couloir.

_ Alors Kame? Comment vas-tu?

_ Laisse-moi partir. Je t'en prie.

_ Pourquoi donc? Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas. Tu m'appartiens.

_ Je ferais ce que tu voudras mais je t'en prie, détache-moi et laisse-moi sortir de cette cave.

Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune homme.

_ Tu feras vraiment ce que je veux?

_ Oui.

_ Tu deviendras mon petit-ami?

_Oui.

_ Tu l'oublieras, lui?

_ Je ferais tout ce que tu souhaites pour que ça s'arrête.

_ Et bien, il t'aura fallu du temps pour céder. Tu verras, Kazuya. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il détacha son prisonnier, embrassant son visage avec tendresse, effaçant les traces de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il s'écroula, ne tenant pas sur ses jambes, il le retint et passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux pour le porter à l'extérieur de la pièce humide.

En voyant sa pâleur fantomatique et les cernes noirs sous les yeux noisettes qu'il aimait tant, il se senti coupable. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Kamenashi lui appartenait et il n'avait pas le droit de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il allait mal étant enfant, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé. Quand adolescent il avait été victime des brimades de ses camarades à cause de son homosexualité, c'était encore lui qui l'avait soutenu. Il avait toujours tout fait pour sa tortue, elle n'avait donc pas le droit de le repousser.

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur et de la jalousie qui avaient étreint son cœur quand il s'était déclaré à Kazuya et que celui-ci lui l'avait éconduit. Ses mots avaient été tellement horribles à entendre.

_ Je suis désolé, Koki. Je t'aime énormément mais seulement comme ami.

_ On peut essayer, non? Avec le temps tu pourrais peut-être me rendre mes sentiments.

_ Ca n'arrivera pas. Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un et même si je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je refuse de le quitter.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser Kame. Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce mec?

_ Un ami de Jin. Yamashita Tomohisa.

_ Il n'a jamais rien fait pour toi. Il te fera souffrir. Kame.

_ C'est un risque à courir dans une relation.

La colère l'avait subjugué. Il n'avait pas été capable de la refouler. Et il s'était jeté sur Kame pour l'embrasser de force. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il serait mieux que Yamashita. Mais en se dégageant, la tête de Kazuya avait violemment heurté le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui. Comment? Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas, mais cela l'avait brutalement sonné et avant de perdre connaissance il avait appelé cet homme que Koki haïssait tant.

**N.A. **Cette fic devait être beaucoup plus trash à l'origine que la version que vous allez avoir, mais, comment dire, ils m'ont pas du tout laissé faire ce que je voulais. Ils ont décidé de vous préserver un peu. Dommage. Mais je trouverais un moyen d'écrire la version que je voulais à l'origine, en changeant d'OTP, probablement.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de lire la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Azra.

P.S. Prochain post, non pas demain, mais dimanche. Pas d'accès à mon ordi pendant deux jours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Il avait ramené Kazuya dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs à l'effigie du jeune homme. Des photos de lui placardaient les murs, ne laissant même plus voir la couleur de la tapisserie. Sur les photos de groupes, les visages des personnes qui posaient avec Kamenashi avaient été griffonnés au marqueur noir. Le visage de Tomohisa avait, lui, été lacéré au cutter. Des photos de Kame sortant de son immeuble, d'autres avec des membres de sa famille.

Kamenashi frissonna. Il savait que Koki était fou. Il ne pouvait pas penser autrement. Seulement il n'avait jamais imaginé que son bourreau l'avait stalké. Jusqu'ici, il croyait naïvement qu'il avait perdu les pédales le jour où il l'avait enfermé, mais sa folie remontait visiblement à bien plus longtemps.

Tanaka remarqua le tremblement de l'objet de son obsession et il caressa doucement sa joue.

_ Tu as froid? Tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude. Je nettoierais tes plaies ensuite.

Voyant là une façon d'échapper pendant quelques minutes encore à son ancien ami, Kazuya acquiesça.

Dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme remarqua la baignoire de bois dans un angle. Une envie de se prélasser dans l'eau chaude, malgré les circonstances peu favorables, le prit.

_ Ko... Koki?

_ Oui, Kame?

_ Je... je peux... utilisertonofuro?

_ J'ai pas compris. Répète.

_ Est-ce que je peux utiliser... l'ofuro?

_ Bien sûr. Tu peux utiliser ce que tu veux dans la maison, maintenant. Prends ton temps. Je viens te chercher dans une heure, d'accord?

Kazuya opina. Une heure? Il lui laissait une heure de paix? C'était inespéré.

Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la cuve de bois et retira les lambeaux de ses vêtements.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il se fit peur à lui-même. Depuis quand était-il aussi pâle et aussi maigre? Certes, il n'avait jamais été très épais et sa peau avait tendance à être naturellement blanche, mais de là à ce que ses veines ressortent autant, parfaites lignes bleues sur une chair translucide...

**N.A.** Désolée, les dialogues sont un peu nazes, mais Koki n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

J'espère que ça plait malgré tout.

Azra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rasoir manuel de Koki, posé sur une petite tablette à côté du miroir. Ce serait si facile de le démonter et de récupérer la lame. Ce serait si simple de placer la lame froide sur sa gorge et d'achever le travail commencé par les entailles sur ses poignets. Une mort rapide. Mais elle ne serait pas propre. Il ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelles marques sur le corps. Le rouge sur le blanc donnait une association de couleur magnifique mais il ne voulait plus voir de belles choses, même pour les quelques secondes de son agonie.

Il reposa le rasoir qu'il avait prit en main sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne mourrait pas de la façon dont Koki l'avait blesser. Il allait prendre un bain et profiter de l'heure accordée pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne plus penser à rien. Simplement laver son corps du sang qui le souillait.

Il entra dans l'eau, un soupir de bien-être passant ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

La température du bain le réchauffait jusqu'aux os et détendait ses muscles. Cependant, au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il allait devoir sortir rapidement de l'eau, s'il ne voulait pas y faire un malaise.

Il mouilla ses cheveux pour les laver. Plonger la tête dans l'eau désormais tiède le réveillerait peut-être.

Mauvaise idée!

Elle se fit plus lourde. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à remonter le visage à la surface. Ses poumons s'emplissaient de liquide. Il suffoquait. Se débattait pour tenter de vivre encore un peu. Fichu instinct qui l'empêchait de profiter de cette chance de mourir alors que quelques instants plus tôt, c'était la seule chose qu'il souhaitait.

Il suffoquait, tentait de s'agripper au rebord de l'ofuro, en vain, et finit par renoncer.

**N.A.** A ce moment là, je sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je contrôlais plus rien, et dans ma tête, c'était le bordel absolu. Koki et Kame se foutaient limite sur la tronche pour déterminer le dénouement de l'histoire. Finalement ils ont réussi à se mettre plus ou moins d'accord mais vous verrez ça dans 3 jours.

Azra


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Koki, plongé dans un manga en attendant que l'heure qu'il avait accordé à Kazuya s'écoule, sursauta violemment quand il entendit un vacarme surprenant venant de la salle de bain.

Il se leva de sa chaise en vitesse, se précipita vers la pièce d'où provenait le bruit et se retrouva face à une porte verrouillée.

_ Kame! Kame! Ça va? Réponds!

Mais les sons cessèrent et aucune réponse ne vint de Kamenashi. Koki prit donc son élan pour enfoncer la porte. Il glissa sur le sol trempé et se rattrapa au rebord du bac de bois.

En voyant Kazuya, la tête sous l'eau, sans réaction, il paniqua. Il plongea ses bras dans le bain et souleva le jeune homme pour le déposer ensuite sur le sol.

_ Kame! Kame! Tu m'entends?

Il vérifia la respiration -inexistante- de Kazuya et commença un massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche, terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

_ Kame, respire! Respire, je t'en prie!

Il poursuivit son action pendant un long moment. Il avait mal aux bras, son regard noyé de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Hors de question d'abandonner! Sa tortue ne pouvait pas mourir! Pas comme ça! Pas après avoir accepté d'être avec lui!

**N.A.** J'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. Koki m'a fait chier à vouloir sauver Kame. C'était pas prévu à l'origine. Et puis je le trouve pas dynamique. On ressent pas assez la panique et l'obstination de Koki. Bref, c'est mauvais. Tant pis, j'arrivais pas à faire autre chose.

Azra


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Deux semaines plus tard, l'odeur dans la maison était suffocante. Des relents de chair en décomposition agressèrent les narines d'Akanishi Jin qui était venu voir si tout allait bien pour Koki dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis dix jours.

Une violente envie de vomir le saisit lorsqu'en suivant l'odeur, il pénétra dans la chambre de son ami. La vision des deux corps nus enlacés sur le lit, commençant à se décomposer. Il reconnu Koki et, chose qui le choqua davantage, il identifia l'homme à ses côtés comme l'amant de son meilleur ami, Kamenashi Kazuya, porté disparu depuis trois mois.

Le cadavre de Kazuya était bleu et gonflé, comme s'il s'était noyé. Des lambeaux de chair se détachaient à certains endroits. A d'autres, des coupures nettes apparaissaient n'ayant clairement rien à voir avec les dégradations naturelles dues au décès.

Jin resta paralysé pendant cinq minutes interminables devant le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à lui avant de faire demi-tour en courant et de sortir de la maison.

A peine à l'extérieur, le jeune homme composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et quand la voix de son interlocuteur se fit entendre, il ne put pas articuler le moindre mot.

_ Jin? Fais pas l'idiot, parle.

_ ...

_ Jin?

Akanishi prit finalement une grande inspiration et d'une voix rauque et difficile, demanda:

_ Tu peux me rejoindre devant chez Koki?

_ Euh... Oui. Y a un problème?

_ Viens. C'est tout.

_ D'accord. J'arrive...

**N.A.** En écrivant la fin de ce chapitre, je me suis dit: "Mon Dieu, mais que Jin est con! Pourquoi il appelle pas les flics tout de suite?" Bah réponse: "parce qu'il a subit un trop grand choc". Ouais, ça se tient. Mais j'aime pas l'explication parce qu'elle m'a obligée à sortir plus de chapitres que prévu alors que j'avais déjà mal au ventre de ce que je décrivais et des images que j'avais en tête.

Azra.


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue:**

Jin n'oublierais jamais l'expression qui avait figé le visage de Tomohisa quand il avait reconnu son amant dans l'un des cadavres de la chambre. On pouvait y lire tellement de sentiments différents. Le dégoût face à la scène. La détresse d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. La colère de voir celui-ci dans les bras d'un autre... Mais le pire de tout, ce fut la disparition définitive de cette étincelle d'espoir qu'il avait eu de le revoir un jour vivant.

Je vous vois venir, vous tous qui finissez votre lecture. Je sais que vous vous apprêtez à juger Koki. Comment peut-il aimer Kamenashi alors qu'il lui a fait tant de mal? Ce n'est pas de l'amour, vous dîtes-vous. Je ne chercherais pas à vous détromper. Continuez de penser que c'est un psychopathe qui ne sait pas ce qu'aimer signifie. Continuez de croire que Yamashita aurait sauvé Kazuya s'il l'avait pu et qu'il l'aurait rendu heureux.

Moi qui connait toute l'histoire, à la fois la passé, le présent, l'avenir, ce qui aurait pu, ce qui peut et ce qui pourra, je continuerais de rire de votre naïveté et d'admirer cet amour si dévorant qu'il conduisit un homme à une folie que la société qualifie de malsaine et criminelle.

**N.A.** Voilà, l'épilogue. J'ai rien de plus à ajouter. J'espère que ça vous aura plut.

Azra


End file.
